Spa Day
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Missing scenes from season 6 episode 9 "The Parking Spot Escalation". [One-Shot]


**Summary** _ _:_ Basically, Penny and Bernadette give Amy some advice and go to the spa.  
_ **Word count:** _2517  
_ **Disclaimer** _: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters. Or the idea, that was given by maryadorable (Tumblr). Thanks!_

* * *

"One month!" Penny says, sighing. She puts down the magazine she was reading on the coffee table of her boyfriend's apartment.

"One month of what?" Leonard asks, using the wheels on his chair to turn to his girlfriend.

"Since me and the girls have had a girls night."

"So? Go to your apartment with them."

"I don't want to drink wine on the apartment. That's what we always do. I want to do something different. But free." She says, smiling at her last line.

Leonard gets up from the couch and sits next to Penny. Getting the magazine up from the coffee table, he opens it and reads the first few pages, real quickly only passing his eyes.

"Why don't you girls go to a spa? To relax!"

"I said something free!" Penny says. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"What if I pay you? You do whatever you want in your spa day and you do something different with them." Leonard smiles when he sees Penny thinking about it, wondering if he was actually doing something good to her - of course it was.

"I don't want you to pay..."

"I don't mind."

Penny stares at her boyfriend. She already loved him – and told him that already - but every time he did things like that she feel more in love with him.

"Are you sure?" She asks. He nods. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life!" She says, wrapping her arms around him.

"Now if you don't mind-" Leonard starts, untangling himself from Penny "I need to get to work."

It had been a warm morning and also a week day, but Leonard still stayed in with Penny, enjoying her company until later that morning, instead of going to work right in the morning. He was still going to have lunch with guys at the cafeteria because kept insisting that the girls were taking their time to be together. With a kiss and a coupon for a spa – that got him another kiss – Leonard left.

Penny hugged the coupon. Apparently he had already spoken with the girls so they could go to the spa that afternoon. They had all day together.

Grabbing her phone, she messaged Bernadette and Amy to pick her up since her car was in the mechanic – for a reason she didn't understand even after the guys tried to explain.

Twenty minutes later, Penny was in front of the apartment building waiting for them to arrive. As she entered Bernadette's car, she noticed Amy looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ames. What's wrong?" Penny asks, putting her seatbelt on.

"Nothing." Amy says, but she knows she won't take long before telling them the truth. She just can't lie to her bestie. And, of course, Bernadette.

"Amy?" Bernadette asks. "What's really going on? Is it Sheldon?" She asks, thinking of yelling at him if he had hurt her friend.

"No! Sheldon's fine. I think." Last text she got from Sheldon mentioned the words "parking", "car" and "Howard". She ignored it, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"Then what is it?"

Both Penny and Bernadette looked at each other for a moment, and then back at Amy hoping that she would trust them enough to tell them what was wrong.

Amy sighs. "I never had a wax before."

Both woman smile and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. It could have been a worse secret.

"That's it? We can do that today!" Penny says, smiling real hard and patting Amy's shoulder. "But why are you thinking about it _now_?" She wonders out loud.

"We're going to a spa." Amy says, and Bernadette is reminded to turn the car on so they could enjoy the entire afternoon at the spa. They get on the road and Amy finally continues. "I never went to one, I don't know what they do there. I'm scared that they offer some kind of 'treatment' for my _lady parts_." She says, air quoting treatment and emphasizing the last two words.

"They just put mud on your face and cucumber on your eyes. They also do your nails and take really good care of you. They make you feel like the queen you are." Penny says, dreamily.

"Only that?" Amy asks, surprised.

"It's not only that, there are plenty of other stuff that they do."

"Like what?"

Bernadette glances at Penny, asking her to go on – but only asking with her eyes.

"Uh-"Penny tries to continue. "-They…" She looks outside, thinking. "Uh, massages."

"I don't want need another human being rubbing their hands on me."

"Okay…" Penny draws a deep breath before continuing. "Well, they take things out of your face. They clean your porous and stuff."

"How?" Amy asks, with curiosity.

"You'll see when we get there, okay?" Bernadette asks, trying to finish the conversation. After seeing Amy nodding, she starts to play music on the radio and keeps driving.

Once they get to the spa, Bernadette parks the car and they get out, walking together to the front door. Entering they immediately get the amazing smells from the various products they used for massages and all of that.

"Leonard would be sneezing by now." Penny joked, knowing it was true. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Sheldon would leave the second he got a whiff of this products." Amy jokes.

They go to the front desk and talk to the recepcionist telling her that they had an appointment. They went to a private locker were they changed into a robe and went on to get massages – only Bernadette and Penny, Amy was texting Sheldon for him not to worry of her getting any kind of health problems.

After that they went to the sauna, where the three girls sat down sprawled around the sauna, since they were the only ones there.

"What now?" Amy asks, not really knowing what she was supposed to do there.

"We sit, quietly, until we want to leave." Bernadette answers, hoping for a couple of minutes of silence. She had received messages and calls from Howard ever since lunch time arrived. She was tired of it. She needed a break.

"And when are we leaving?"

"Whenever we want." Penny says, softly. "Now, shush!" She demands, smiling to make Amy know she as only half-jocking.

Amy closed her eyes and tried to relax, but for some reason she couldn't peace of mind. But then she remembered him. Sheldon! He could calm her. Smiling, Amy starts to picture her wedding with Sheldon – basically a continuation of her dream from the previous night. She imagined herself getting her wedding dress with Penny and Bernadette, she could imagine her dad walk her down the isle, all of it. And then she had to leave the sauna.

After leaving the sauna, they went to get products Amy had no idea of. She had mud put on and tons of products that made her think that she might have lied to Sheldon about health problems.

But she saw the girls relax as they got their creams on, so she tried to relax. She then heard the harp music that was on the air, and she smiled. She was relaxing. She continued her previous thoughts, she was rehearsing her vows in her then felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Miss, miss. It's time to wake up." A woman says.

She had felt asleep. Getting up, she touch her face and noticed it was smoother than ever. Even her hair had a better smell and touch than it had before. She smiled at her thoughts and decided that she needed to write them down before she forgot.

The girls went to the locker to change back to their normal clothes – but Penny and Bernadette had a surprise for Amy.

Leaving the locker, Amy headed to the front desk to pay, but the other two didn't come along with her.

"Why did you stop?"

"We have something for you. A surprise." Penny announced, biting her lip. "Come on."

She followed them to a private room and she immediately thought they were finally having what she thought of as a bachelorette party for Bernadette a few years ago – ' _Native American sweat lodge, we'll take peyote, we'll roll around in the mud, and paint fertility symbols on Bernadette's naked body!' –_ But that was probably not what was going to happen.

Getting to the room, she realized something – she was getting waxed. Turning around, she sees Bernadette and Penny blocking the exit. Panic rises.

"Look, it's painful but it doesn't take that long. Now we can stay here _or_ we can go outside and wait for you. We're going to read some magazines. Okay?"

Amy nods. "Okay. Just don't go far."

Both girls smile and leave Amy alone in the room. Picking up a magazine they start to hear screams. Looking at each other they both think the same thing – it was probably a bad idea.

Ten minutes later, the woman leaves the office and both girls get up. A couple minutes they see the woman entering again, and Amy was still inside so they sit again.

It was only after thirty minutes after the woman leaving for the last time – and that was the second time the woman left to get wax – which Amy finally left. She couldn't walk straight and she was red from pain and probably screaming so much.

"I hate both of you." She then looks at them. "Okay, I don't. I love the both of you."

They leave Amy's nightmare and into Penny's nightmare – Bernadette's car. The problem itself wasn't the car, it was Bernadette. She was a crazy driver. She would probably run over her husband just to be faster than someone else.

Holding herself to the seat, Penny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Amy looked at her, and saw Sheldon whenever he was in the back seat. Laughing a little bit, she sets her eyes back to the road since Bernadette was known to have an heavy foot.

Suddenly, they hear a weird noise coming from the engine. Bernadette furrows her brows, concerned and wondering what was that noise. Penny, known for the car engine problems, immediately says.

"It must be the engine..."

Bernadette slows down and parks the car at the sidewalk.

"Do any of you know how to fix anything in a car?" Both girls nod no.

"If this was a tractor I would know how." Penny says, proudly. Bernadette rolls her eyes.

"I'm calling someone to tow the car, it's not going anywhere."

"I'm calling Leonard to see if he can pick us up." Penny states, before grabbing her phone and calling Leonard.

" _Yes_?" It's heard on the other side of the line.

"Leonard? It's Penny. Hey, look, can you come and pick us up? Bernadette's car doesn't work."

 _"Um.. sure! Anything to het out of here."_ He says, grabbing his stuff. He texts Raj to ask him to drive Sheldon home and, before Raj complains, he texts him saying he'll pay him whatever he wants at the next comic book night. He immediately gets a text with a like, so he starts the car and goes pick up the girls at the place Penny told him they were at.

While they waited for Leonard to get there, the girls sat down at the sidewalk, near the car, watching the car go. After Bernadette gave them the information they needed, she went back to her friends.

Amy was clearly in pain so, looking at Penny, she formulated a plan to make Amy forget the pain she was feeling and tried, with eye contact, to summon Penny to her plan. She immediately agreed.

"So, Amy. Something I always thought about was about the whole thing about dating you had with your mom. You know, the 'You have to go on a date once a year!' thing your mom made you do." Penny says. Amy nods and Bernadette laughs due to the weird impression Penny did when she spoke about the ordeal with Amy's mom. "Well, how was that?"

"What do you mean?" Amy wonders.

"You know, did you actually wanted to or was just because your mom made you?" Bernadette asks.

"Honestly, before Sheldon appeared in my life, I never considered dating as something enjoyable. I hated it. But it made my mom happy, so I just did it. At least it was just once a year."

"Ever thought of, if you eventually broke up with Sheldon, dating someone else?"

"No." Amy replies, honestly. "Like I said, Sheldon was the first person that made me think of dating as a good, interesting thing. I wasn't interested in anyone before him. And I don't want to break up with him."

"Youi never thought of it?" Amy nods 'no' to Penny's question. "Wow, I just thought, you know, since you're a scientist, that you would like to experiment."

"I mean, if, and only if, I break up with Sheldon, that is something I don't want to, I might consider dating. I don't know. What do you think about it?"

"Well, I think you can do better than Sheldon. But if he makes you happy, that's all I want." Penny says, sincerely and smiling.

"I agree with Penny." Bernadette says, smiling as well.

Out of the blue, they hear a door slamming and both Bernadette and Penny were ready to yell to the guy if he actually invited them in his car – it wouldn't be the first time, unfortunately. Amy noticed it, just as she noted the relief on her friends faces when they saw the guy was Leonard.

"Are you ready to go?"

Smiling, Penny and Bernadette get up and help Amy into the car.

* * *

With Bernadette and Amy at the back and Penny in the front next to Leonard, half the trip was done in silence, the only thing heard being the music from the radio. Amy suddenly gets a text. It was Sheldon, complaining about Howard. _Again_!

"Hey, Leonard?" Amy tries to get Leonard's attention.

"Yeah?" Leonard asnwers without taking the eyes off the road.

"What's going on with Sheldon and Howard?"

Before Leonard can asnwer, Bernadette weights in.

"Yeah, Howard texted me all day about it."

"Not even here I'm away from that." Leonard mumbles, but loud enough so that the girls hear.

"It's that bad?" Penny asks.

"They are so annoying!" Leonard complains. "It's just a parking spot. But they keep fighting about it. And even worse, they both get in my lab to complain about each other. It was an amazing afternoon." Leonard says, sarcastically.

"Great, I'll have to put up with a moody and annoyed Howard during dinner. Just what I wanted after a relaxing afternoon."

With that, Leonard remembers where they had been all afternoon.

"Yeah, how was it?" He immediately regrets asking, because all of the sudden he had an excited Penny telling him about it all and of how much she loved it. No one, or the radio, was heard for the rest of the trip home over Penny's over excited voice.

* * *

 **The End**

Posted first on Tumblr - need to thank the one who gave me the idea, _**maryadorable** _(on Tumblr, of course - should totally follow her if you have Tumblr) but I thought I posted here as well. This site needs more frienship stories. Anyway, 'til next time!


End file.
